Lily Evans Meets The Future time travel
by Brandi Potter
Summary: Lily Evans was an extrodianary Student with a very big imagination but would her own imagination show her what was in store for her in the future. One Day in the library would change her life forever. or You already know the story of harry potter and how


Lily Evans (potter) And the Book of time travel  
  
Lily Evans Hogwarts brightest student was sitting in the common room in the wee hours of the morning doing what of course reading a really big book (what she does best) on transfiguration for Advanced learners and their techniques. Like no normal person she was also taking notes on it, and this wasnt a required thing to do. Lily looked around once or twice gazing at the now dying fire shivering slightly with tiredness.  
  
If only reading wasnt her weakness she'd probably be snozing in like all the rest of the hogwarts students waiting for the days activites to began. After dozing off for what seemed mearly minutes to her, which were actually just hours, she heard the fimiliar patter of a certain pair of shoes hitting the stairs from the dorms. "Lily" came a whiney voice "I can't find my quidditch schedule have you seen it."She turned around to look in the face of a tall messy haired boy looking at her "James I don't keep track of your stuff, if you actually for once had things organized you'd be able to find things when you need them." she said gruffly from just waking up.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not like you" he said with a smile "If I was like you I don't think we'd be dating I actually think we'd be related" he said rubbing his eyes. "Well thats a scarey thought coming from you" she said smiling like there was no tomorrow. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "you know if you were actually normal you'd be a sleep right now instead of..." he closed the page on her finger to look at the book title. "reading advance transfiguration techniques, when do you think you will ever need to use these?" he didnt wait for her to responde "try like never Lily." She grinned her reading stuff that he would never read made him feel a little inadequet in many ways. "PRONGS" came a voice from the top of the stairs "SOME ONE DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME AGAIN LIKE THEY SAID THEY WERE GOING TO" a Voice coming from none other then Jame's best friend Sirius Black. He was slowly ascending the stairs one at a time. "Well someone snores to loudly and when I try to wake them up... they roll over call me mummy and go back to sleep." James said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Well I'm sorry" Sirius said Huffly returning his morning joke back at him. Lily smiled her eyes had returned back to her book mearly minutes ago when sirius had first said his morning sentence. "Morning Evans" Sirius said grinning it was a unusal thing to see so early in the morning. Lily not taking her eyes off of her book mearly smiled back "Morning to you to Mr. Black." Sirius looked at her "what is this garbage your reading" he flipped the cover looking at it "YUCK cant you find something good to read I mean this is like Smart People stuff" he said emphasizing greatly the word Smart. "Well it's interesting" she said eye's meeting his own gaze. "interesting are you kidding me?" his eyes getting big "the only thing I find interesting are Dung Bombs and Quidditch anything besides those go under BORING in my book." he said yawning just slightly covering his mouth. Lily laughed to herself "and which book would that be sirius the one you DON'T read?" she smirked looking at him once more.  
  
"Your exactly right. Me Sirius Black dont read no book no matter what books are for smart people..." He stopped quickly "and I'm more for adventure and stuff not sitting around wasting my time on bookworm type things." he made his statement and turned to James "well Prongs, what is on the agenda this morning?" he said looking at him for further instructions you swear if it wasnt for James. I doubt Sirius would know what to do with himself, fore they are always together. James smiled that I just thought up trouble smile.  
  
"well first I think I need to find our quidditch Captian and ask him weither or not we have practice today, and then if we don't we'll see about it from there." Sirius Sighed "you and your quidditch... Well it could be even more worse you being like your girlfriend wasting time reading books.. Of things you will never use in your intire life." Lily Glared at him "its not useless, I can think of many fun things to do with the information from these books of mine." She scratched the side of her nose and looked back at Sirius waiting for him to throw another comment at her. He looked at her irritated that he couldn't think up anything better to throw at her.  
  
"Well James...." He stopped short as Lily chuckled "what are you laughing at Evans." he said huffly towards her. "That's what I thought can't come up with anything to throw back at me can you?" she smiled and raised an eye brow at him. "Well I could I just cant think on an empty stomach.. and right now my stomach is telling me that the great hall has a plate with my name on it, So come on James, If you stay up here to long your going to end up with bookwormitis and I'm not losing you to something that can't talk back to you even if it wanted to." Sirius pulled James by the sleeve of his school robes. Lily sighed, but still smiling watching the defeated Sirius Black drag his partner in crime down to the great hall.  
  
Lily looked at her book wondering if herself should join them. She hadn't eaten all morning and her own stomach was growling up a storm. She looked at her book and then away towards the few embers left burning in the fire. "Hey why not" she said to herself "its better then being up here alone." Lily yawned and stretched placing her book carefully on the table for a second while she put her many pieces of noted parchment into her bag along with her ink and quills. She then placed her school bag in the corner of the room and grabbed her book carrying it lovingly down to breakfast with her. She arrived in the great hall only to find sirius and james making plans of terror for later that afternoon, when the school would be more awake then it was.  
  
Lily sat down gracefully smoothing out her robes and placing her book on the table next to her. "well look who finally got her nose out of a book and came to join us" sirius said food flying everywhere. "say dont spray black and please dont talk with your mouth full it isnt very proper." Lily said wiping the excess food off her face. James looked at Sirius "don't get to excited there padfoot she brought it with her." He smirked and pointed to the book sitting next to her on the table. Lily reached for a muffin and again opened her book to start reading when she was smacked with an owl.  
  
"oohh ouchie" Lily said closing her book and looking at her owl. She picked up the letter which had the Hogwarts crest on it. Why was someone sending her a hogwarts letter when she was sitting right in the great hall. She opened the envelope very slowly and took the letter from within the folds, James looked over at her "what's that" he said with a muffled mouth of food. "I haven't been able to read it yet I just took it out of the envelope." Lily said taking her eyes off the piece of parchment and directing her gaze to James.  
  
She smiled and looked into his eyes, that moment was suspended for only a few seconds when sirius broke the silence "WOO HOO, Prongs Earth to prongs" Sirius said waving his hand frantically in front of his face. James rolled his eyes away from Lily and looked at Sirius in annoyance. "can I help you Sirius, is this really important or are you just being your normal annoying self?" James said with that tone saying he was really irritated. Lily turned from James back to the letter waiting so patiently in her hand. She unfolded it carefully and read the contents within.  
  
Dear Ms.Evans as an Instructor here at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm now informing you that your grades are beyond those of any other student in the whole vacinity, and we are granting you with the permenant use of the restricted section for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. This in which I will instate earlier this afternoon. Keep up the great work and you will find yourself as Head Girl in the near future. Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she just read, she scanned the letter twice over and smiled a sparkle appearing in her eye. She handed the letter to James "you wanted to know what it says you can read it for yourself." Lily smiled she couldn't believe she would be able to read any book in the library she wanted to even those other students couldn't without written permission of the teacher in question. James looked at it with sirius reading along side of him "oh just what you need access to more books." he said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"For your information It is a good thing, because it helps me to learn and know more then you'll ever more." Lily smirked and stood up "and If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the library." she gazed quickly at James and left the table with an extra bounce in her step. Heading up to the library to grab some more books from the now all hers restricted section, she smiled walking over to madame pinche, "has Dumbledor.. " she was to excited for any other words to escape.  
  
Madame Pinche nodded Lily happened to be one of her favorite students, Just because she treated her books with respect. Madame Pinche smiled and gladly let lily in, and returned to work knowning Lil was one to be trusted, so she didnt have to waste her time. Walking over to the Side of the restricted section she hadn't yet read, she reached for a book that was heavy and very old, and smiled, she read the name to herself "time travel made easy." she set it down on the table for a second to see if there was anything else she wanted to read in this section. But her attention kept drawing back to that perticular book. What made this book so different from the other books. The adventure was just about to begin, She opened the book and was instantly sucked in to a cortex and was whirled around at a very fast speed. Made her wish that she was close to a bathroom at the second. Suddenly voices were heard screams and cries, evil laughter, green light things whirling through her head that she just couldn't stop.  
  
She heard her own voice for a second.. "Aww isnt he cute" She looked around quickly as she touched ground in a year she would never even know 2004. She looked around for a second and noticed she was in the exact same place from not even 5 minutes earlier. She closed the book in her hand hoping that she was still in the library she was in and that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She looked around and noticed a girl she didn't know walk over to her "umm Are you new here?" a girl smaller then lily and looked to be about maybe a year younger stood there looking back at her. "Umm not really .... Well yes I suppose you could say I'm new here" Lily looked curious this girls clothes were a lot different then what she herself was wearing. the shirt was to short and the skirt was too short as well. She smiled and looked around  
  
"what time is it?" Kat (thats the girl) looked at Lily "about 11:00 in the afternoon why do you ask." they looked strangly at one another then Lily moved forward. Kat feeling threatened backed away instantly, shouting for her friends "MEGAN, RILEY, VIENNA... COME HERE." Instantly as they heard their mates cry for help came to her side in a matter of seconds "we have a new girl" She said looking at them. Kat looked back and forth between lily, megan, riley and vienna. Her main focus was then on the eyes. The same eyes of her boyfriend, she looked with wonder how come somebody she'd never met had the very same eyes. She advanced a second towards her looking at her curiously "would you like to know something strange from me just meeting you, you look vaugley fimiliar." Kat Hesitated looking at Riley once again. "yes she does." Riley immidiately caught what kat saw and then too become focused on her eyes.  
  
"Pardon, not trying to be rude but do I have something on my face?" Lily started getting a little self concious about them staring at her. Vienna looked at her and casual messed with a strand of hair. "She's got Harry's eyes." Megan and her smart comments looked at lily as well "but if shes got Harry's eyes then where's the rest of him come from, ya know the hair, and she dont look like she has glasses." Megan said being nudged by Kat "shut up will you." Lily looked awkwardly at all of them "can you tell me exactly what date is this. " Vienna snickered slightly "its like 2004 where have you been." Lily shrugged not wanting to be like the odd one out.  
  
Kat turned around to see Draco advancing towards them. He smirked at them all "well hello ladies.... what's all the amusement over this way." He glared at Kat... "potter lover... I cant believe your even dating him If I was a girl I wouldn't even think twice about touching that dirty little mudblood, nothing good ever comes from him." Kat now on the defensive end was being held back by Riley "Don't your going to get kicked out of the library... let alone your not thinking about detention." Riley pleaded with Kat not to attack him like she normally does. Lily looked absolutely oblivious to anything that was going on.  
  
Kat Sighed "your off the hook this time but as for you going after Harry next time I will make sure you cant open your mouth ever again." Lily looked at this girl even more strangley, but as they were turned around she went to open the book again and was instantly sucked back in. She looked around seeing people she actually knew and walked out of the restricted section holding the book in her hand and putting a hand to her head. "Wow Traveling through time really does give you a headache." she said thinking to herself as she walked out of the library to find James and Sirius to see if they wanted to embark on another journey with her actually accompanying them.  
  
She ran straight into James, because she was more interested in the book and where she was sent then to watch out to where she was going. She went falling backwards and smacked her head on the floor. James turned around quickly and noticed Lily on the floor "woah babe I'm sorry I wasnt watching where I was going." he reached for her hand and helped her up, "well it took two, and I'm to blame as much as you are " she said with a sigh and reached down to pick up the book which flew across the floor. She sighed once again still exasperated from the fall, "how do I tell james that I went to the future" she tried to think up a way to tell him, but he started feeling the awkwardness and looked at her with a curious sort of grin.  
  
"Your quiet, are you thinking up a scheme on how to cheat on your homework again?" James snickered knowing lily would never cheat on her homework let alone anything to destroy her grades and status of almost becoming head girl. James would never ruing anything for her. But this he found funny and teased her lightly about it, "well lilers you really quiet can you let me in on your plan, I promise I wont be a snitch." James had his free hand on his pocket as he spoke he laughed, "hey lily look a snitch." Lily smiled but only her smile was blocked by her unnerving urge to tell James where she went, who she seen. "James Ugh.. " she stuttered.  
  
She looked around for a quick escape goate but found nothing but walls made of hard stone, and a hallway looked to be miles long. She scratched her head in utter confusion at the fact of her being the smartest person in school and yet not being able to tell her own boyfriend that she had traveled further then an owl on the quest for nights prey. She sighed how in words do you put. I traveled to the future, her mind jolted once again "Ms Lily Evans has out done herself she has traveled to the future, I went light years, eons, and even further then anyone has traveled before, but I just cant take the reality of him saying ok Lily are you seriously losing it has those books you read taken over your mind, why tell him why dont you just show him then he has no way not to believe you." Lily was completely not herself at the moment, and stared at a crack in the wall talking to herself in her head.  
  
James suddenly noticed this drastic change and snapped his fingers multiple times infront of her face. "Lily, earth to Evans... lily hello." Lily shook her head and gazed at him for which seemed the first time she ever laid eyes on him. "Lily I've never ever seen you act this way... And in a way it really scares me, you know not alot scares me but Sirius's socks laying on the floor, yea because those stink pretty badly." he chuckled to himself, but then stopped chattering and looked at her. "Lily is there something bothering you, did you finally realize these stupid books and things you read are just putting a block on you living life, wow Im so glad I dont read books." James ran a hand through his always untidy hair and smiled pretty for a couple seconds until he came back to reality. "now is there something you want to tell me?" Lily nodded not aware that she did and her eyes got wide. "well not technically something I want to tell you but something I would love to show you." Lily's face turned from one frazzled mess to the brightest smile.  
  
"Go get Sirius." She started pacing with her book as she walked James left her sight to find the one who usually made the adventure worth the travel. James bounded down the stairs to the great hall finding sirius eating endlessly in the great hall. "You think they are about out of food down there padfoot, the way you eat I wouldn't be surprised at all." Sirius grinned, "well then they will have to deal with me eating because I'm still hungry." James eyes were wide as he looked at him "you have been eating for the passed 45 minutes padfoot, you keep going I wouldnt doubt your stomach will explode, but anyway Lily wants us to come up stairs, she has something to show us."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes "If its a book im honestly going to hex the girl so her eyes stay shut." He laughed, James nodding in agreement sighed "More then likely its a book, she had one in her hand and she was zoning out and it took like me snapping like a retard to get her to even look at me. I mean would it be scarey that she found a crack in the wall interesting." Sirius snickered "with her anything is possible, she might try to find a book on trying to fix the crack." James smiled and looked around the great hall it was completely empty except for him and Sirius. "well hopefully no one is in here listening to us talk about books that would so ruin our reputation of nonbook readers." 


End file.
